


snippets of conversation

by kemonomimi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/kemonomimi
Summary: tick-tock, like clockwork. riot creative contest 2017 entry





	snippets of conversation

“You going to marry me today?”

The question is one she has heard so many times before – it is a part of her, a part of this, like her sleek feather blades and the lingering smell of blood and wild magic that never quite washes out. It startles a laugh out of her, low and breathless.

Around them are corpses, some more shadow than body, more blood and tissue than identifiable remains; it is not a romantic hideaway, but it might as well be. This is their ballroom, where they do their deadly dances, have their romantic soiree.

Xayah’s expression darkens when Rakan tries to stand without aid and stumbles. Wordlessly, she offers him a shoulder to lean against. He brightens, ever contrasting, and nudges her softly.

“…Ask me again tomorrow.” Tick-tock. Clockwork.

“I always do.” It is a solemn vow and it sweeter than any kiss. Together, they meander towards the dappling patches of light beneath the canopy of trees – inviting, compared to the dark shadows and the evidence of the fight they left behind.  
As he walks, the proud battledancer regains his footing. By the time they reach the main path, he’s standing without aid.

He waggles his foot, smile widening when she huffs, assuaging any of Xayah’s private fears; it was just a minor scratch.

They lean together again, shoulders brushing intimately – this time not for stability. “Rakan and Xayah one, the world zero. Let’s go get ‘em, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> less than 1000 words was the main requirment -- short and sweet. good luck to all who entered, it was a blast. see y'all again next year.


End file.
